The Last Of The Callers
by SnowCandie
Summary: A race called The Callers vanished a thousand years ago. Now a new evil has risen and Naruto and his friends are threatened once again. But, is this new evil too much too handle? Will they have to seek out the vanished race? More importantly, whose side is this vanished race on?


_**Hello everyone, I'm back. I'm still trying to work on my other stories but I have been hitting a wall for a while. This story suddenly struck me and I decided to try my luck. I hope you like it. Ratings and genres may change later on. Characters may be a little oc and it will be set after the big war in shippuden. However I have not seen or read everything so it will not follow along with the story. Sorry. But please let me know what you think. Thanks!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my OC characters.**_

 **Prologue:**

A thousand years ago, a war was fought between the mystics and the humans. The Mystics were a race of powerful humans born with gifts. These gifts came in many forms; psychics, elementals, movers, and shadows. The psychics could enter another's mind and access any information they wanted along with being able to control them. Elementals were those who could bend fire, water, earth, and air to their will. Movers had the gift of being able to move things with their mind; the stronger ones could move anything or anyone to anywhere or even through time. Finally the Shadows, those who could hide themselves within the shadows or even trap others within them.

Through time, these mystics became known as ninja. However, their powers had dwindled over the years. Chakra was now needed to use their powers. But, a thousand years ago, there was another. They were neither mystic nor human. They were a race all their own; gifted with the powers of the mystics and without the vulnerabilities of the humans. They were known as the Callers and they were few.

The Callers had started as a large population on an island, separated from the rest of the world. They kept it hidden in order to live in peace. One day, a group of powerful mystics, armed with demons, broke through their barriers and destroyed everything in hopes of obtaining their powers and creating an unstoppable army. They fought back, but with the demons and mystics against them, few survived. The vanished before they could be captured.

When the war came, the callers, angry and burning for revenge, descended upon them and brought a fury so powerful, they divided the lands. Lands of fire, earth, air, water, and shadow were all that was left. Mystics were divided among the lands, as were the humans. The Callers filled them with rage against each other. The mystics and humans of similar lands were able to work together. The humans would do the building and farming, while the mystics became their protectors from the other lands. The lands were at a continuous war. The Callers felt that because their peace had been taken and destroyed, so should those who had destroyed them. The Callers then turn on the demons and sent them into a void with the intent they should never be freed.

Satisfied with their work, The Callers vanished. They locked themselves away where no one could find them, and there they remain.

Now, a thousand years later, the ninja's of this new world have fought their wars, mended the ties with the other lands, harbored and destroyed the demons, and have found a peace. But something has been unleashed; an evil so strong, a greater power will be needed to stand against it.

Naruto stepped out onto his balcony that overlooked the village that was now his to rule and protect. As he looked down, he could see his friends, and he watched as they were able to live in peace; a peace nobody thought possible. He could see Sakura as she headed towards the hospital she inherited from Tsunade's passing. He could see Ino as she closed her flower shop and met up with Hinata to start their shifts at the hospital; Hinata now head nurse next to Sakura, and Ino her aid. Iruka and Shikamaru, who was now a teacher, sat in the school yard awaiting their students. The others were out of sight but he knew they were just beginning their day. For the first time in a long time, everyone was happy; even Sasuke who was on a road of redemption.

Naruto let out a sigh and a smile graced his lips. He shook his unruly blonde hair from his eyes and returned to his desk where a large stack of paperwork awaited him.

Elsewhere, a dark figure stood watching over the destruction his army was causing as the headed toward the sand village; a twisted smile on his face.

"I'm coming for you Kazekage."


End file.
